Barney's Rainforest Adventure (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released on April 4, 1997. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on an trip to a rainforest with the help of using the rainforest magazine. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, Barney and his friends must stop him and get the magazine back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Twynkle the Elf *The Winkster *Carlos *Min *Julie *Jason *Chip *David (Kenny Cooper) *Maria *Kim Songs #Barney Theme Song #Help Protect the Earth #The Rainforest Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen! #Silly Sounds #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #The Winkster Song #Splashin' in the Bath #London Town #London Bridge #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Oh, Twynkle is an Elf #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #Friends are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Musical Director *Stephen Bates End Credit Music # The Rainforest Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Two Barney costumes from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" and "It's Raining, It's Pouring...." would of been used. *This is another time BJ falls down. This time, he slips on some mud and falls into a gooey mud puddle. *The rendition of "Jungle Adventure" uses the same rendition from "An Adventure in Make-Believe", but it would be mixed with a Stephen Bates arrangement. *The arrangement of I Love You from the first four BYG videos would be used. *This is another time Barney sings "Friends are Forever". This time, he is singing about Twynkle. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are cleaning up the trash in the playground, the music from "Three Wishes" (when the Backyard Gang is bored one Saturday morning) would be used. *When Barney and his friends scream as they got trapped in the net, Barney's scream would be the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4" (when Patrick flies into the air from Spongebob on fire), except it would of been mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream would of been Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Tina tells Derek that he got a bug in his sack), except it would of been mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream would of been the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario 64" (when Mario falls off a level), except it would of been mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Min's scream would of been similar to Michael's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?", Julie's scream would of been Patrick's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a gorilla), but it was pitched up to +7, and the rest of the kids' scream would of been the same as the one from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!). *During a scene where Barney and his friends are captured by a net, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang jump off the ship) would be used. *When the kids leave to say goodbye to Barney and the Barney doll winks, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Michael and Amy see that their dad is home) would be used. *The 1996 Lyrick Studios logo would of been used. *Kim wore the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround. *The musical arrangement for "Friends are Forever" was also from "Three Wishes". Television Airings of this Video * PBS * * * * Opening and Closing to "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" VHS Original 1996 Release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1996-1997) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Rainforest Adventure Soundtrack Album Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes Teaser Trailer #Barney's Number Fun Preview #Joe Scruggs Merchandise Preview #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Teaser Preview # Lyrick Studios logo (1996-1997, w/o distributed by byline) Opening and Closing to "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" DVD Original 1996 Release Opening Closing DVD Bonus Features *